Y que importa la diferencia…?
by mel-yug15
Summary: Aqui Sanji es un zorrito y Zoro un tigre
1. Cap 1: Encuentro entre dos desconocidos

Hola a todos, XD les digo algo gracioso en que buscaba como para inspirarme para seguir la continuación de quien lo gana y volviendo a leer mis dou que tengo y leyendo uno donde sanji x zoro donde eran zorro y tigre respectivamente, XD pues me vino la inspiración, a los que conoscan el dou pues lo notaran parecido pues de el me base, asi que se los dejo

Espero les guste n-n

**Y que importa la diferencia…?**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro entre dos desconocidos**

Me encontraba paseando por el bosque, ya que tengo que cruzarlo para llegar a mi hogar, estaba regresando de comprar la cena, cuando un ruido capto mi atención, al escuchar mas atentamente provenía detrás de un árbol, al mirar me percate de la presencia de un pequeño tigre, al notar mi presencia quiso correr pero estaba atrapado por una trampa la cual ya le había lastimado su pierna derecha.

Oye tranquilo no te are daño – le dije intentando acercarme a el, pero el solo me gruño y quiso correr lastimándose mas, a lo cual no pude evitar tirar la compra y lo sostuve para que ya dejara de moverse y lastimara mas.

Suéltame – me grito y me jalo de mi oreja izquierda

Oye no hagas eso me duele – le dije intentando hacer que me dejara

Pero si tú eres un zorro, ustedes nos odian, déjame – me contesto

Bueno era verdad que entre nuestras especies había cierto rencor, pero ese no era el momento para recordar esas cosas, ademas que el era un pequeñín…

Tranquilo no te are daño… – le dije, en eso me dejo de tirar de oreja y se calmo, en ese aproveche y lo libere de la trampa de la cual esta cautivo – si que es una herida profunda – le comente al revisar su pierna

Por que me ayudas – me pregunto

Ahh, pues no es obvio por que estabas en problemas – le respondí

El no me contesto nada, así que sin decirle algo lo cargue y tome la compra

Oye bájame a donde me llevas – me dijo mientras me pegaba

Tranquilo si, ya estamos cerca de mi casa y ahí te curare, y si quieres luego te podrás ir – le dije y seguí caminando sin importar que me estuviera tirando de mi pelo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a mi casa, una cabaña humilde, pero si era un hogar acogedor donde habitar, al llegar deje la compra en la mesa y tome el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en una de las repisas de la cocina, senté al pequeño en un silla y le vende sus dos piernas, ya que igual tenia lastimada la otra, cuando termine de curarle me pare para guardar las cosas, el pequeño estuvo callado todo el tiempo y solo observaba a su alrededor.

Gracias – me dijo

Tranquilo no tienes que, lo importante es que te mejores – le conteste y me encamine a preparar mi cena

El se quedo mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera estudiando la casa, me llamo la atención verlo tan calladito así que me anime a buscar tema de conversación.

Y… como te llamas pequeño – le pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta – emm yo me llamo Sanji mucho gusto – le dije para ver si se animaba a platicar, pero no recibí respuesta así que me volteé y seguí limpiando las verduras…

Me llamo Roronoa Zoro – me contesto

Ohh te llamas Zoro, mucho gusto, y como es que caíste en esa trampa- le pregunte ya que eso me tenia con algo de curiosidad.

Pero otra vez no recibí respuesta así que deje a un lado ese tema…

Oye tienes hambre – le pregunte y al mirara a verlo lo encontré dormido sobre la mesa, suspire resignado, además es natural que este cansado después de todo lo que había pasado, así que lo abrace con mucho cuidado y lo lleve a que descansara en mi cama y mientras por mi parte regrese a la cocina.

Termine de cocinar para mi y le hice un poco a zoro por si despertaba, pero eso no paso siguió dormido, a si que me acomode y me dormí en el sofá de la sala.

Donde me dormi por un rato hasta que sentí que algo se posaba sobre mi, así que rápidamente abrí los ojos solo para toparme con una mirada entre temerosa e intrigante, al parecer zoro ya se había despertado y fue directamente junto a mi y supongo que para despertarme se puso encima mió.

Zoro te pasa algo – le pregunte, pero no me contesto nada, aunque su estomago pidió comida por lo cual zoro se sonrojo – ven te prepare algo para que comieras – le dije levantándome con mucho cuidado de no tirarlo y lo lleve a la cocina donde lo senté en la silla, saque de la nevera la comida que le deje a el y la empecé a calentar.

Zoro nada mas se me quedo mirando…

Aquí tienes, anda come – le dije sirviéndole un plato de comida junto a el, pero no quiso comer solo se me quedo mirando- vamos no le puse veneno ves – le dije al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco y me lo comía.

A si que zoro prosiguió a comer todo lo que le serví en el plato, mientras lo observaba, ya que era un niño pequeño que despedía una inocencia peculiar que captaba mi atención. Cuando termino de comer, me miro a ver y en seguida bajaba la mirada como si estuviera apenado.

Que pasa? – le pregunte

Es que no eres como pensé que serias – me comento

De que hablas - le pregunte ya mas intrigado por su comentario

Es que mi hermana mayor Nami me comento que los zorros y nosotros los tigres no somos de llevarnos bien – empezó a decir

Si lo se, ahí locos que empiezan a pelearse con los tigres, la verdad yo no entiendo por que hacen eso – le dije

Bueno estaba jugando en el bosque con unos amigos cuando unos zorros nos empezaron a perseguir y atacar, así que nos separamos y yo caí en esa trampa, mientras los demás me dejaban atrás – me dijo triste

Ya veo pequeño – le dije acariciándole su cabeza- tranquilo yo no te are daño si

Se ya me di cuenta – me dijo algo mas alegre

Bueno será mejor que descanses así te curaras mas rápido – le comente, mientras levantaba su plato y los deja en el lavabo – bueno a descansar te parece – le dije

El solo asintió y me siguió al cuarto, en donde lo volví a tapar para que no pasara frió y cuando me iba a salir de la habitación el me llamo

Espera… etto … - me empezó a decir

Que pasa Zoro? – le pregunte y me acerque a el para ver si no le pasaba nada malo

Podría dormir contigo… es que me da miedo estar solito… - me dijo muy apenado y con la mirada agachada

Ahh … - me sonroje un poco ante su petición – claro – y me acomode en la cama junto a el - mejor

Pero no me contesto solo se sonrojo y se giro para que no nos viéramos, así que yo solo proseguí a dormirme.

Paso como 1 hora desde que me acosté a dormir cuando sentí que zoro se movió, pero yo no hice por moverme para ver que hacia. Zoro se giro y se pego a mí, se acomodo y se volvió a dormir.

" es solo un pequeño" – pensé y me volví a dormir

Continuara…

Ya se algo romántica, pero así me sentía cuando la escribí, :P y una aclaración, aquí presento en este momento a un zoro chico, pero como ya saben los gatos a pesar de tener poca edad crecen mucho, XD ok es lo único que quería aclarar.


	2. Cap 2: La separación

Hola a todos, gomen gomen por tardar muchísimo en subir la continuación u.u espero su perdón, las razones por las que me fui gueorn muy fuertes peor ya ando de regreso xD para seguir yaoizando a one piece ¬w¬ en fin espero les guste el capitulo n.n nos vemos a bajo jaja xD

Capitulo 2: La Separación

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté como era mi rutina diaria de todos los días, me levante de la cama, fui a bañarme y de ahí a tender mi cama; peor algo era diferente ahora al tender mi cama note a un pequeño tigre, en eso recordé lo que vive el día anterior, así que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, y alegrándome que eso no fue un sueño, volví a acomodar las sabanas para tapar a Zoro y por un rato me quede mirándolo, había algo en el que me atraía demasiado, pero luego me dije mentalmente: " imaginaciones mías, a lo mejor es solo una especie de paternidad..?"

Así que salí de la habitación y baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, después de 15 minutos ya estaba todo listo, así que volví a subir a la habitación

Para ver si zoro estaba despierto, y así fue al entrar note una mirada de sorpresa de su parte.

Buenos días dormilón –le comente, acercándome a el

Pero por lo visto seguía algo tímido conmigo, ya que solo me miro a ver y con la misma bajo su mirada.

Bueno vamos a revisar tus heridas y luego a desayunar – le comente sonriéndole mientras iba por nuevas vendas para cambiarle las otras

Paso un rato de silencio mientras le revisaba sus heridas y le cambiaba sus vendajes, y al terminar

Bueno vamos a desayunar – le comente y sin esperar su respuesta lo tome entre mis brazos y lo baje a la cocina

Oye bájame – se empezó a quejar dándome golpecitos en la cabeza

Ahora si a desayunar – le dije sentándolo, y tomando mi lugar en la mesa para desayunar igual

Solo me miro algo sonrojado y luego desvió su mirada a su plato, el cual se termino muy rápido.

Después levante la mesa peor el siguió sentado en su lugar, en eso me entristecí un poco, era verdad no era posible que yo me hiciera cargo de él, tenía que dejarlo irse hoy mismo para que regresara con su familia

Si quieres… -comencé a decirle – te puedo acompañar por el camino de regreso a tu casa, ya que debo ir por algunas cosas… - le comente sin mirarlo a ver

Como gustes – me contesto

Esas palabras me lastimaron un poco, pero no entendía porque, pero bueno eso era lo mejor ya que así debía ser el orden natural de las cosas, rápidamente fui por una bolsa de viaje y la llene con algunas frutas y se la di a zoro.

Bueno vámonos – le comente sonriéndole mientras salíamos de casa

Todo el rato que caminamos por el bosque fue bastante silencioso, lo lleve cerca del territorio de los tigres, ya que mas allá no me podría acercar a menso que quisiera que me mataran.

Aquí nos despedimos zoro – le dije – y la próxima ten mas cuidado le comente –acariciando su cabeza

Gracias… - contesto zoro con un tono de voz bajo y mirando al suelo algo sonrojado – por todo… sanji

Y tras decir esas palabras se alejo, al verlo marcharse por un momento sentí un gran deseo de perseguirle y no dejar que se fuera, pero luego me controle en que estaba pensando.

Vamos sanji contrólate eres idiota o que – me dije a mi mismo dándome unas palmadas en la cara y dando media vuelta para ir a buscar las cosas que necesitaba – solo espero que le vaya bien – comente para mi mismo.

¬0¬ tranquilas los separe ahurita por una razón x3 peor lo que me gusto fue poner a zorin de uke, vamos que esperaban de un pequiñito, xD como que a mi me asustaría un pequiñin seme no creen O_OU


End file.
